


tortoise

by theformerone



Series: naruto femslash week 2018 [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Attempted Assisted Suicide, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 23:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15874377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theformerone/pseuds/theformerone
Summary: There are no fuinjutsu experts in Konoha. But there is Mitarashi Anko.Day 4: Memory





	tortoise

_Kakashi had looked so scared. So young. So hurt. Like he hadn't known what to do. Rin's heart ached for him. But there wasn't anything left to do._

_The Sanbi was roaring inside of her, too big, too ancient, too confused to do anything but tear at her chakra coils, to rend the imperfect seal. It wants out and Rin wants it out but she can't let it out. If it's inside of her, it will only destroy the inside of her. And the lives, the countless lives inside of the village - She can protect them._

_The Sanbi will eat her from the inside out, and when it devours her its chakra would disappear into the world. Would disperse and coalesce again somewhere else. It would take time, maybe weeks, maybe a millennia. It was time. Time was precious._

_Lightning crashes, screams, and Kakashi looks like he's the one about to die. Rin opens her mouth and tries to say something, tries to say anything that won't hurt him more than this will. She didn't think that this would be how she died. She had assumed she would go in the war. Medics were scarce and were always the first the enemy attempted to kill._

_She thought she would die in honor. Not by forcing her friend to kill her._

_She opens her mouth to apologize, but there are a pair of fangs in her throat. She sees Kakashi's eyes widen, feels the way the lightning in his palm cracks when his concentration falters._

_All Rin can manage to say is, "Oh."_

* * *

 

"Come back to me," Anko says, knocking Rin's shoulder with her fist. 

Rin rubs a hand over her face, rubs her eyes with the heels of her hands. The sun is bright today and the day is going to be long, she can already tell. 

"Where's your brat?" Anko asks, dropping her arm over Rin's shoulders. 

Rin tucks her head into Anko's neck and sighs. 

"I dunno, where are yours?" 

Anko curls her lip, annoyed. 

"Hinata's got  _clan_ business and Sasuke's still out from the Chuunin Exams." 

Rin's brow furrows. 

"Poor Hinata-chan," she murmurs. 

Anko rolls her eyes. 

"As if," she humphs. "Hiashi's wiggled the stick out of his ass. After Hinata kicked Neji's bratty ass in the exams, he's reconsidering who he's naming his heir."

Rin sighs. Hiashi had dumped Hinata on Anko to toughen her up. Sasuke had come along only a few weeks ago, after Orochimaru's show of force during the Chuunin Exams. 

"And you couldn't get her out of it?" 

Anko snorts. 

"I'm good at fucking up a good number of things, but I'm not in the mood to have a bunch of Hyūga hawks pecking at my eyes."

Rin laughs and turns her face, busses a kiss against the column of Anko's throat. Anko gives her shoulder a squeeze before she lets Rin stand. She stretches out her arms, gives a fierce yawn. 

She gets melancholy about it every once in a while. Sometimes she feels like a child about it. The Cursed Seal is a familiar sensation at her throat. Anko hadn't put any of herself in it. She had altered it on the fly, had turned the Sanbi's chakra around on itself. It trapped the Sanbi more effectively than the first seal had. It was just enough to get her back into the village safely, into the bowels of the safe house where Kushina-baa-chan had the Kyuubi stored into her when she was just a girl. 

The Cursed Seal was a temporary fix until they were able to fix the seal on her stomach. Kushina hadn't thought that was a good idea. The seal on Rin's stomach was a purposeful imperfection, one that might be harder to fix than the intentional Cursed Seal on her throat. Rin hadn't understood what most of that meant, only that it made Kushina and Anko and Minato-sensei stay up late at night, trying to figure out how to further stabilize the seal on her throat. 

It was a strange thing, the first three soft curves from Anko's initial attempt and then a circle of curved marks from Kushina's Uzushio fuinjutsu. It's more like a fashionable tattoo, really, and one that she easily covers up with her high necked shirts. 

"You better go before that pink haired menace and her little girlfriend track you down," Anko muses, reaching out and slapping lightly at Rin's ass. 

Rin reaches behind herself to swat at Anko's hand, but she does manage a laugh. 

"Sakura-chan won't have to track me down," she muses, "Kakashi will let her out on time."

Anko rolls her eyes. 

"Sure he will," she replies, "and I'm sure Hinata loves it when I tell the snakes to keep biting her until her blood's as toxic as their venom."

Rin narrows her eyes over her shoulder before she prepares the hand seals for a shushin. 

"You don't have clearance to immunize her like that," she says. "You're not her jounin sensei or her guardian."

"I'm her _shishou_ ," Anko replies, batting her eyelashes prettily. 

"And you're an idiot that's going to get yourself court martialed," Rin returns. "Bring her by my office later on, I wanna take some blood samples."

Anko bounces to her feet, rubs her arms together and pushes her breasts upward. 

"You can sample my blood any time," she says, waggling her eyebrows. 

Rin gives her a little shove, but Anko dances out of the way. 

"You're a disaster."

"I'm _your_ disaster."

"Go talk to your other apprentice," Rin says. "Sasuke-kun has more angst than his body can handle."

Anko bounces on the balls of her feet, darting forward to plant a light kiss against Rin's lips. 

"I'll see you for dinner?"

Rin lifts an eyebrow. 

"You'll bring Hinata-chan around for blood work, and then we can have dinner." 

"Bo- _ring_."

"Do it and I'll let you have dessert first."

A wicked little smile curls onto Anko's mouth. 

"Now you're speaking my language."

"Go check on Sasuke-kun," Rin insists, popping a kiss on Anko's cheek before shoving her away. 

She shushins away from the park bench where they had their lunch and towards the training grounds. Kakashi would be sure to let out Naruto and Sakura late, and Rin would be there early to meet them. She smiles, ready to see her apprentice and to hug her sensei's son. To bother Kakashi about the surely obsessively rigorous training routine meant to overcompensate for the panic he was feeling about the invasion.

When she pops into the training grounds in a whirl of bright green leaves, she smiles and thinks about having cake for dinner.


End file.
